


X-Patrol: Chapter 12 -  Spring Romance

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Fiction, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-09
Updated: 2004-01-09
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Love blooms in the spring for two of the Lone Gunmen.





	X-Patrol: Chapter 12 -  Spring Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

X-Patrol: Chapter 12 - Spring Romance

### X-Patrol: Chapter 12 - Spring Romance

#### by Jo B

  


Title: X-Patrol: Chapter 12 - Spring Romance 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: M/Sk, D/K, and J/B. Slash AU mpreg XF/TS crossover 

Rating: NC-17 

Story Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world. 

Chapter Summary: Love blooms in the spring for two of the Lone Gunmen. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, and Paramount. No money is being made from their use. 

Author's notes: The Gunmen needed a little romance in their lives, too. And the guys are going to need future babysitters. :) 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. Warning! Warning! This story contains male pregnancy! Eek run for your lives! 

Archive: Yes, just leave my name attached. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Special thanks to my beta-readers Joey and Xscribe. 

* * *

Chapter 12  
X-Patrol 

Spring Romance 

The Rat 

Friday, April 19, 2002 

Four days had passed since Krycek had been airlifted to the military hospital in a remote part of Virginia, and still he had not regained consciousness. His broken leg had been set and cracked ribs bound. Once the x-rays had come back that revealed he was pregnant, the military placed Colonel Elizabeth Nash, MD in charge of his case. It had been a struggle for her to prevent him from losing the baby. After she had noticed traces of blood on his underwear and determined he was bleeding vaginally ... Nash deduced that he might have an abruption of the placenta. An obstetrical ultrasound had confirmed this. After administrating terbutaline, the preterm labor had eased off. Now it was vital to keep the patient still. 

When she finished checking the cast on his leg, Nash stood beside the young man's bedside and looked down at the pale face with the thick black eyelashes. A large white bandage wrapped around his head, hiding most of his hair underneath it. The hospital gown stretched tightly over his breasts and round belly. When she had first seen him three days earlier, his facial swelling had obscured his features. Now that the swelling had gone down, Nash recalled that she had met him months ago at a peaceful mountain home. At the time, he'd been introduced to her as Alex Smith. 

Back then she had no idea that the military might be interested in him. Through his fingerprints, they verified his identity as Alex Krycek. The military claimed that he was a double agent working for the CIA before going rogue and helping the consortium and the aliens against Earth. 

The strange medical aspect of his case was more intriguing to her than the military's claim that this man was a traitor. This Krycek in fact was no longer a man, but a fully functioning hermaphrodite, and Nash needed to discover how and why he'd been changed. 

Her thoughts turned back to that mountain home and Walter Skinner, and the possibility that like Krycek he was also a hermaphrodite, and the lump she had felt in his abdomen was that of a developing fetus. Then she thought back to the other men she'd met during her brief visit. One man in particular had stood out as being extremely sensuous. The other men had referred to him as Fox. He'd been introduced to her as David Fox. 

Nash frowned as a light went off in her head. Two months earlier she'd seen a wanted bulletin for Special Agent Fox Mulder. The description on the bulletin could fit that of the man she had met at the mountain home. Only David Fox looked to be around thirty years old and this Fox Mulder was supposed to be forty. Was she reaching? 

Maybe she should pay them another visit. With one final glance at Krycek, she headed out of the room. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog and Panther 

Saturday, April 20, 2002 

After spending three days off the mountain, searching for any clue as to where his lover had disappeared, Doggett returned with Ellison, defeated. They had searched the ruins around Baltimore, D.C., and Annapolis with no luck. Once they had run into a military patrol, and after being questioned by an army sergeant, they were allowed to go on their way. Doggett was sure that if they'd had any scavenged items from the ruins they'd have ended up at a labor camp. 

They'd even canvassed a military detainment camp one night that was used to temporarily house prisoners. But they did not spot Krycek among the dozens of men and women, living inside tents. Ellison's Sentinel abilities had come in handy for determining quickly that Krycek wasn't at the camp and making sure that the camp's guards didn't spot them. 

After they ran out of places to search, they headed back home to regroup and to make sure that Krycek hadn't arrived back at the cabin. Plus Ellison had been concerned about leaving Sandburg for too long. 

When Doggett parked his truck at the ranger station, he noted the military jeep. As they climbed out of the truck, Sean and the female military Doctor who had examined Walter last fall stepped out of the station. 

Sean flagged them down. "John, Jim, I was just about to take Colonel Nash up to your place. She has some questions that she'd like to ask you guys." 

"She can ask us here," Ellison said. 

"No. My questions are specifically for David Fox and Walter Skinner," Nash said. 

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but we'd prefer not having anything to do with the military," Doggett said. 

"Why is that, Mr. Doggett?" Nash said. "What do you have to hide?" 

"Nothing, lady. Now if you'd just leave us alone we'd appreciate it." 

"The military doesn't know I'm here, and they don't have to find out if you cooperate," she said. "If you don't, they might be interested to learn that Alex Krycek had spent some time with you within the past six months, and that David Fox bears a close resemblance to Fox Mulder." 

Doggett started. "What do you know about Alex?" 

"I know that he's in critical but stable condition at a military hospital." She looked him in the eye. "He's under my care." 

Doggett paled, if Alex was under her care she'd know about the baby. "What happened to him?" 

"He was in a motorcycle accident." 

"You said he's in critical condition, what's wrong with him? Is our ... his...." Doggett didn't know how to bring up the baby. If she was lying, then he didn't want her to find out about it. 

"His baby is all right," Nash said as if sensing his reluctance to ask. "He came close to losing it in the accident. Mr. Krycek has a compound fracture of his left tibia, two cracked ribs, and a concussion, which has me the most concerned. He's in a coma. There's no telling when he's going to regain consciousness." 

"Can I go see him?" Doggett asked. 

"Not unless you want to be arrested," Nash said. "The military has him under arrest for treason. They might see you as an accomplice. Not to mention that the military is looking for Fox Mulder who I suspect is your David Fox." 

"Alex is no traitor!" Doggett glared at her. 

"It's not for me to judge, I'm only his Doctor." 

Ranger Sean cleared his throat. "Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" he asked. "Liz, I know Fox Mulder and he's no traitor, and neither is this Alex Krycek. What baby are you talking about?" 

"Sean, the military doesn't consider Fox Mulder to be a traitor; they're interested in him because of his knowledge about the aliens. Alex Krycek worked for the CIA and according to the military he turned rogue and worked for a group helping the aliens. I'm not at liberty to discuss the baby." 

Doggett was grateful that she didn't blabber about Alex being pregnant to Sean. They wanted as few people as possible to know about the pregnancies. So far they'd been lucky and Sean hadn't stopped by for a surprise visit. They may eventually have to tell him, since after the Gunmen and Nightingale, Ranger Sean Smith was their closest friend. 

After glancing around the parking lot, Nash walked over to one of the three bicycles parked next to the stable. One of the bikes had been the one Krycek rode to the ranger station. The other two were Doggett's and Ellison's. "Now shall we head back to your place, Mr. Doggett, Mr. Ellison?" 

Doggett nodded. If it weren't for the fact that she was his link to Alex he'd have told her no, but under the circumstances that was not an option. "Let's get a move on then," he said as he and Ellison climbed on the other two bikes. 

~x~X~x~ 

While listening to the birds chirping and breathing in the fresh mountain air, Nash felt invigorated as she rode the bicycle through the woods to their homestead. This was exactly the type of place she'd always dreamed about retiring to someday. At fifty-six, Liz was in great physical shape. She jogged or swam for exercise daily. During her thirty-two year career in the military, she'd seen her share of wars and had sacrificed everything for her country. The retirement funds she had saved up over the years had vanished when the U.S. currency and stock markets collapsed. All paper money was worthless. At least she still had her health and career. 

When they rode the bikes into the farmyard, Mulder came out of the barn. 

"Guys, what's she doing here?" he asked. 

Nash smiled at him as she climbed off the bike. "Agent Mulder, I'm here to see you and A.D. Skinner." She knew it was going to be tough getting this man to trust her. Yesterday afternoon, she'd looked up all available records on the men living here. It turned out that only Mulder and Krycek had used aliases. 

"Fox, Alex has been injured and she knows where he is," Doggett said. 

"I also know about Mr. Krycek being a hermaphrodite and pregnant," Nash said to get that out in the open right off the bat. "It's one of the reasons I want to see A.D. Skinner, I suspect he's in the same condition as Mr. Krycek." 

Mulder looked into her straight in the eyes. "You're good, Nash." 

"So I've been told," Nash said as she adjusted her medical bag over her shoulder. "Where is he? I'd like to examine him -- he should have a Doctor monitoring his condition." 

"He's inside with his Doctor," Mulder said. 

That took Nash by surprise. "You found a qualified medical Doctor out here?" 

"Top of her class at John Hopkins, and willing to make house calls," Mulder said as he led her to the back door. 

When Nash walked inside she noticed a short, scruffy balding man around her height and age in the kitchen. The kitchen was warm and inviting, just as she had remembered it from her last visit. 

"Frohike, can you get Doctor Nash a cup of tea or something while I go talk to Walter," Mulder said as he walked through the kitchen and dining room then entered another room and closed the door. 

Ellison left the room through another door, while Doggett took a seat at the cook's table. 

Frohike held out his hand. "Melvin Frohike at your service, pretty lady," he said with a smile. 

"Colonel Elizabeth Nash, MD, but you may call me Liz," she said, shaking his hand and looking into his warm friendly eyes. 

"And you may call me Melvin. Have a seat next to John and I'll fix you up a cup of Frohike's special blend." 

Frohike placed a teakettle on the range, then opened the cupboard and retrieved a couple of china teacups from the top shelf and placed them on the counter. 

Upon noticing that he seemed very comfortable in the kitchen, Nash wondered if maybe he lived there too, so she asked, "Do you live here, Melvin?" 

"I have a place six miles up the path on the other side of the lake." He poured Doggett a mug of coffee and set it in front of the man. 

"Thanks," Doggett said. 

"No problemo," Frohike said. 

Nash found the short man charming. "May I ask what you do for a living?" 

"Right now, I'm just trying to survive. The place I'm living at was my Uncle's ... he passed away this past summer. My friends and I came up here after the aliens attacked D.C. Our previous residence was flattened and we barely got out with our lives." 

"Don't cut yourself short," Doggett said as he jumped into the conversation. "Melvin is the head of the local Blue Mountain citizen's militia. He's also an expert at living off the land and knows the people and this area like the back of his hand." 

Nash was impressed. "These mountains are quite beautiful. I would love to be shown around by an expert." 

Frohike blushed as he filled a ceramic teapot with hot water from the kettle and placed a mesh tea ball inside. 

With a determined look Doggett said, "Then you need Melvin to show you around. There's no one better." 

"I'd love to show you around, Liz," Frohike said brimming with pride as he poured tea into their cups. "Would you like cream, sugar, or honey with your tea?" 

"Honey would be nice." 

The door to the bedroom opened, a young woman stepped out and walked into the kitchen. "Doctor Nash, I'm Doctor Laura Nightingale. It's a pleasure to meet you. Mulder was telling me that you know where my patient, Alex Krycek, is located. As his physician I'd like to know the full extent of his injuries." 

"I'd be happy to fill you in, Doctor, as soon as I talk to A.D. Skinner." Nash wasn't about to be railroaded; she'd been around too long to fall for this act. 

"Okay, Doctor Nash, go ahead ... talk to me," Skinner said as he stepped out of the bedroom followed by Mulder and an orange tabby. 

Nash schooled her expression to hide her surprise. Although she had suspected that Skinner was pregnant, she hadn't expected him to be this noticeably pregnant. The man looked like he was approaching his seventh month. He wore a pair of bib overalls with a sleeveless shirt underneath. His round belly was pronounced and was definitely a strange look on this otherwise masculine man with his large muscular biceps and broad shoulders. Even the pectoral muscles masked that his breasts were large for a man's but they didn't appear, from the little Nash could see, feminine. At least not as feminine as Krycek's had appeared. 

Agent Mulder stuck close by Skinner's side as they walked into the kitchen. 

"I just wanted to confirm what I had suspected." Nash met Skinner's distrustful stare and wanted to place his mind at ease. "Don't worry, A.D. Skinner, your secret is safe with me. I have no intention of telling the military about your condition or Agent Mulder's whereabouts." 

"What about Krycek?" Skinner asked as he rested a hand on his belly. 

"First, I need proof that he isn't a traitor. If you can provide me with evidence then I'll be willing to help you secure his freedom." She took a sip of tea. "You have time, since it would be better if he remained in the hospital until his injuries heal." 

"How long will that be?" Doggett asked. 

"At least six weeks for his leg and ribs to heal. Then he'll still require bed rest until the baby is born but he could do that here." 

Doggett frowned. "Could you get me in to see him?" 

"I might be able to pass you off as a friend of mine. You're not wanted by the military, so they wouldn't be suspicious." Nash glanced at her watch, although she left Krycek in the care of her qualified staff she didn't want to leave him alone for too long. "I should be heading back." 

"How do we know we can trust you?" Mulder asked. 

"You don't, Agent Mulder. I'll have to earn your trust, as you're going to have to earn mine." She turned to Frohike and held out her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Melvin. The tea was delicious." 

"Liz, would you like me to accompany you to the ranger station?" Frohike asked. 

She smiled. "I'd like that, Melvin." 

"I'll go with you," Laura said. "We can ride the horses to the station, and you can fill me in on Alex's condition in more detail on the way." 

"Of course, Doctor Nightingale," Nash said. 

"Let's cut the formalities shall we, Liz?" Laura said. 

"If you insist, Laura," she said as they headed out the back door. 

~x~X~x~ 

After they left, Ellison and Sandburg came into the room. They'd been listening in the laundry room. 

"Should we trust her?" Sandburg asked. 

"I'm not sure." Mulder chewed on his lower lip. "She could have brought the military with her but she didn't. And just because she's in the army isn't a reason not to trust her," he said as he looked pointedly at Skinner, Doggett, and Ellison. All three men had served in the military. 

"I want to know what was going on between her and Melvin." Skinner asked. 

"I think she finds him attractive," Doggett said. "You should have seen the way she flirted with him." 

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage," Ellison said. 

"We're already on the same page, Jim," Doggett said. 

Mulder looked at them. "Be careful, guys, I don't want Frohike to be hurt." 

Skinner's arm went around Mulder's shoulders. "I wouldn't worry about Melvin; he can take care of himself." 

"At least we know that Alex is alive," Mulder said. "Since we seemed to have lost our volunteer cook, I'll make dinner." 

"I'll make dinner, Fox," Skinner said. "You've been doing most of the outside chores this week." 

Mulder's hand found its way into the overalls and caressed his lover's back. "Why don't we cook together? It'll go faster." 

Ellison stretched. "John and I could use some rest, we haven't slept in the last three days." 

"Go take a nap. We'll call you when dinner is ready," Skinner said. 

"I'm too wired to nap," Doggett said still sitting at the cook's table. "I'll just sit here and supervise you two." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog and Wolf 

Tuesday, April 23, 2002 

It was three days later when Doctor Nash returned. She carried a couple bags inside, set them on the cook's table, and smiled at Doggett. "I brought you some things you're going to need for the babies." 

"How's Alex, Doctor?" Doggett asked anxiously. 

"Call me, Liz," she said. "Alex still hasn't regained consciousness but his bones are healing nicely and as long as he stays still the baby is in no danger. So we could look at his coma as a mixed blessing." 

Humming, Sandburg walked into the kitchen. He didn't realize that Doctor Nash was there and stopped in his tracks. "Oops," he said when her eyes met his then traveled down to his round belly. 

Colonel Nash raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I guess I'll need to bring more cloth diapers and diaper covers next time I stop out." 

"Is that what you brought us?" Doggett asked as he looked in the bags. 

"That and some baby bottles," she said. "I plan to bring out some more things for the babies on future trips. I know how hard it will be for you to get baby supplies up here." 

"You have no problem getting these items?" Sandburg asked as he dug through the bags and pulled out a cloth diaper that had snap closures that were adjustable as the baby grew. 

"Being an army Colonel has its advantages." She looked around. "Where are the other men?" 

Doggett poured her a mug of coffee as she settled on a stool at the cook's table. "They're cutting down trees for the new additions that we plan to build over the summer and fall. In the process, they're clearing land that we'll be able to use to plant feed for the horses and cows." 

Nash shook her head. "It sounds labor intensive. I'm not sure Walter should be doing that type of physical labor at this stage in his pregnancy." 

"You try telling him that," Doggett said. 

"I will, if you can tell me how to reach the place where they're clearing the trees," she said between sips of coffee. 

"I'll show you, Doctor Nash," Sandburg said. "I was going to take them lunch as soon as John has it ready." 

"It's almost ready, Blair." 

Nash looked in the large bowl that Doggett was mixing. "Chicken salad?" 

"Yep. Are you hungry?" 

"Yes, if you have enough." 

"There's plenty." 

"How do you handle the cooking and cleaning among so many men?" she asked, looking around at the tidy well organized home. 

"We each have assigned chores to do each day, and one person handles all the cooking duties for the day." 

"So today is your day to cook and this is all you do?" 

"This and churn butter, make cheese, mayonnaise, sour cream, bake bread, and whatever else is needed. The person cooking also does the laundry," Doggett said as he scooped the chicken salad onto the slices of bread he had laid out on the counter then topped them with another slice. 

Sandburg placed the completed sandwiches into separate sandwich-sized Tupperware containers. He placed pickle wedges in another container. 

Doggett put a sandwich on a plate for Nash while Sandburg made a pitcher of iced tea to bring to the men. 

"This is delicious, John," Nash said after she took a bite. The sandwich was better than anything she could have gotten at the mess hall on army base. 

"Thanks. But if you want a gourmet meal you should come on a day when Fox has cooking duties or better yet, stop over at Melvin's place." 

"Melvin cooks?" 

"Not only does he cook, he's been giving some of us lessons in his free time." Doggett smiled. "The man is amazing." 

"He is something isn't he?" Nash said. "I can't even boil water let alone cook. If I see him again, maybe I'll ask him to cook dinner for me." 

Sandburg packed everything away in a Styrofoam cooler. "He's helping to clear trees, so you'll get your chance, Doc." 

She finished her sandwich and coffee then stood. "Shall we go then?" 

~x~X~x~ 

Frohike glanced up from hacking the branches off a fifty-foot tall pine they'd cut down. He had a red bandana tied around his head and a leather vest over a sleeveless undershirt -- his concession to the hot spring day. His heart fluttered when he saw Liz watching him with Sandburg at her side carrying a cooler. 

She was one fine looking woman, he thought as he straightened and set the axe down. Her skin was smooth and soft, except for a few crows' feet around her eyes and smile lines around her mouth. Her gray hair hung shoulder length today, instead of being tied back in a bun. It gave her a softer appearance. 

The other men stopped their work as Sandburg set the cooler on a tree stump. 

Skinner climbed down from the tractor with some help from Mulder and they walked over to greet the Doctor and to have lunch. 

Frohike was the first one to her side. "Liz, this is an unexpected pleasure." 

"I thought I'd stop up and report on Alex's condition," she said. Her eyes fell on three men she'd never seen before. 

Frohike followed her eyes to the other Gunmen. "Allow me to introduce my companions. John Byers, Richard Langly, and Jimmy Bond, guys, I'd like you to meet Colonel Elizabeth Nash, MD. Liz for short." 

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances," Nash said as she shook their hands. 

"The pleasure is ours," Byers said. "Melvin has been going on about this beautiful military Doctor he met a few days ago. I see he wasn't exaggerating." 

Nash blushed and smiled at Frohike. "That was sweet of him to say." 

"I was only speaking the truth," Frohike said as he stood next to her. It wasn't often that he was taller than someone -- he stood at least two inches taller than the petite army Colonel. 

Mulder interrupted. "So how is Alex doing?" 

"He's still in a coma but his condition is otherwise stable," she said. 

"I have the evidence you wanted to prove that Alex isn't a traitor," Mulder said as Sandburg handed him a sandwich. 

"What sort of evidence?" 

"I've detailed everything I know about his involvement in the conspiracy," Mulder said. "You'll see by my report that he was working to stop the alien invasion." 

"It sounds like it would be your word against the military...." 

"Just look over what I have and judge for yourself," Mulder said. 

"I'll do that," she said and turned to Skinner. "Now, A.D. Skinner, I'm sure that Doctor Nightingale has advised you against doing anything too strenuous at this stage in your pregnancy." 

Skinner nodded. "She has and that's why I'm using the tractor to move the trees and not using the heavy chainsaw or axes to chop them down." 

"It's nice to see that you're taking your doctor's advice. And speaking of Laura, she'd invited me to visit her home next time I came up here. So if someone could point me in the right direction." 

Frohike swallowed the sip of iced tea he had taken from a teal brushed, aluminum cup. "I'll personally take you over to her place. Laura lives twelve miles from here. We can stop off at my place on the way and I'll show you around." 

"I'd like that, Melvin, if your friends can spare you for a few hours." 

Langly sighed melodramatically. "It will be tough but we'll try to do the work without his expert help." 

Frohike flipped him the bird then turned back to Nash and offered his hand. "Come along, pretty lady." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Frog 

The weather was perfect as Frohike and Nash bicycled to his place. It didn't take them long to go the six miles. They parked the bikes outside the cabin. Nash glanced around the front yard of the quaint home with the stone path leading to three stone steps that led to a wooden front porch. 

"It's very nice, Melvin," she said. 

"This is my little slice of heaven," Frohike said as he watched her face. "There's a barn and smoke house in the back, and a stream filled with trout." 

Nash took a deep breath. "I love it up here, it's so beautiful and peaceful -- unlike back at the army base," she said. "Things have been quite hectic since the aliens attacked. I spent the first two months working around the clock treating victims who had been pulled from the ruins. There weren't a lot of survivors, some ended up dying of radiation poisoning." 

"How is the military handling the defense of our country?" Frohike asked as he opened the front door for her. 

"They've restocked all of the magnetite missiles and are loading some of them aboard submarines. I think they plan to attack the alien spaceships around the world." She looked around the clean and tidy parlor. A large Maine Coon strolled into the parlor and rubbed against her leg purring loudly. Nash leaned down and petted the cat. "What's your name, big boy?" 

"That's Rocky." Frohike said while admiring her shapely legs as she bent. "The place was crawling with mice when we moved here. Since I picked up Rocky from my friends' sheep ranch down in the valley we haven't had one mouse in the house or root cellar." 

Nash's eyes fell on the ratty sofa. "I can see that they must have been living in the sofa." 

"We took all of the furniture outside and cleaned it as best as we could." Frohike fingered one of the holes. "But cleaning doesn't get the holes out of the fabric." 

"I can make you a slipcover; sewing is one of my very few domestic skills." She smiled and wandered into the kitchen. A pot rack hung from the ceiling over a tall butcher blocked cook's table -- similar to the cook's table at the other cabin. A lovely old wood stove was the main feature in the large open room. One end of the room had a large round dining table and a stone hearth separated the room from the parlor. She glanced out the window at the farmyard. "You raise chickens and goats?" 

"We have two goats for milk and cheese making, chickens for eggs and meat, and one horse. I've been trying to decide if I should get a cow, since I'm not too fond of goat's milk. It's not bad using it for cooking but it tastes like hell in my coffee. Luckily, I've been able to bum some milk off Mulder and the guys, but I hate imposing on them too much." 

"I love goat's cheese," Nash said as she took his hand pulling him toward the back door. "Show me around your farm." 

The happy expression on her face made Frohike feel light-headed with arousal.... 

~x~X~x~ 

The Panther and Wolf 

"Try these on," Ellison said. He had just returned from the Schmidt's where he had dropped off some homemade cheddar cheese in trade for a pair of overalls. He'd asked Carol Schmidt to make them for Sandburg who he had described as his short, potbellied friend. 

Sandburg held the bib overalls up against his body. "Man, these are so cool." 

"I noticed how you admired Walter's overalls." Ellison didn't tell his lover that he had admired the way Mulder was able to get his hands inside Walter's overalls whenever they were standing close. He grinned at the thought of having the same kind of access to Blair's body. "Put them on." 

Sandburg started stripping. "Can we have a normal size made for me when I'm no longer pregnant?" 

"Your overalls used up the rest of Carol's denim fabric. I'm sure she'd make us another pair if I can get her more fabric." Ellison loved the way Blair glowed with happiness. His young lover looked even more beautiful each day. 

"I'll ask Liz if she can bring us some fabric when she comes back." Sandburg stepped into the overalls and pulled them on snapping the bib part over his chest. 

"C'mere," Ellison growled as he pulled the young man into his arms and hugged him. His hands snaked inside the back of the overalls and squeezed Blair's ass. "These are going to work just fine," he said as he captured his lover's lips in a kiss. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear and Fox 

Under the hot spray of the shower Mulder stood massaging Walter's back. His lover had severe backaches due to the pregnancy. 

"A little lower, sweetheart," Skinner moaned. "Ooh now that feels so good." 

When Mulder finished with the massage, he hugged Walter from behind and rested his chin on the broad shoulder while caressing Walter's belly. "Little Connor is active again," he said, feeling the baby kick beneath his hands. 

"I'm evicting him in two and a half months," Skinner said, "And he's not getting his damage deposit back." 

Mulder chuckled and turned off the water. "I'm turning into a prune. Let's go to bed and I'll finish your massage there." 

"Did you see the cloth diapers that Liz brought?" Skinner asked. 

"Yeah. That was nice of her." Mulder dried Walter's back and legs. "Have you ever changed a diaper?" 

"No. You?" 

"No." 

"How hard can it be?" Skinner pulled on his robe. "At least the diapers she brought were fitted and had snaps to fasten them." 

Mulder made a face. "I heard the smell of a poopy diaper can knock you out." 

Skinner chuckled as they left the bathroom and walked over to their bedroom. "I'm so glad we're in this fifty-fifty." 

A smile spread across Mulder's lips as he turned down the covers on their bed. After Walter finally confronted his pregnancy by acknowledging verbally that he was going to see it through that seemed to end most of his apprehensions. To Mulder's relief not only was his lover able to deal with the situation, but he found humor in it as well, and was now looking forward to the birth of their baby. Walter's acceptance had torn down a wall that had been hindering their relationship. Mulder found himself less stressed and now enjoyed experiencing the pregnancy through Walter's eyes. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog 

Doggett looked around Nash's quarters on the army base. Next to the sofa was a basket filled with yarn and knitting needles. A sewing machine was set up under the window. 

Nash had signed Doggett in as her guest. Tomorrow she was going to take him to see Alex -- but now that he was so close he wanted to see his lover tonight. 

"John, why don't you get some sleep?" Nash asked as she looked up from the notebook that Mulder had given her to read. 

"Couldn't we go to the hospital tonight?" 

"No. It would raise suspicions if I brought you there in the middle of the night." She set her reading glasses on the end table. "Tomorrow, you can apply for the orderly position and I'll give you a tour of the hospital. No one will suspect anything when we stop into Alex's room." 

Doggett saw the logic in her reasoning. "Okay, Liz, but I hope you're an early riser." 

"Isn't everyone in the military?" She smiled then put her reading glasses back on and picked up the notebook as Doggett headed into the guestroom. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog 

Wednesday, April 24, 2002 

After Doggett filled out a job application, Nash showed him around the hospital. She didn't think he'd have any problem getting the orderly position, not with his previous service in the marines and work in law enforcement. Doggett had been worried at first that if the military found out he had been in charge of the X-Files department for the brief time before the aliens attacked they might put two and two together. Once Nash informed him that the FBI database had been destroyed during the alien attack and only a backup database from one year prior had survived in the vault under a mountain in Colorado his mind was put at ease. 

One thing that struck Doggett from the tour of the hospital was the lack of security. He thought they'd have MPs stationed on each floor. Even when they arrived at Alex's room, there was no guard posted outside of it. 

"How come this place doesn't have better security?" he asked as they entered the room and she closed the door behind them. Doggett hurried over to the bed and touched his lover's hand while looking down at his pale face. 

"This hospital is in the middle of a high security military base; who'd be crazy enough to try to break in here?" Nash said. "And, if you didn't notice, every hallway, elevator, and stairwell is under video surveillance. This place would be swarming with military police at the slightest incident." 

While Doggett watched, Nash went about examining Krycek. The cast on his lover's leg went his foot to his knee and was elevated. Alex had dark bruises under his eyes that must have come with the head injury. And Doggett could make out the heavily bound ribs under the semi-transparent hospital gown. 

"How is he?" he asked anxiously. 

"Don't worry, John, he'll be fine; just give him time." 

The door open and a young woman wheeled a cart into the room. "Doctor Nash, it's time for Mr. Krycek's sponge bath." 

"Go right ahead, Natalie," Nash said. "Oh, by the way, this is John Doggett. He applied for the orderly position." 

Natalie smiled. "I hope you get the job, Mr. Doggett, I could use a strong pair of hands to help move some of the heavier patients." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox, Bear, Wolf, and Panther 

Friday, May 28, 2002 

Almost six weeks had past since Krycek's motorcycle accident. Doggett had secured the position as an orderly at the hospital and hadn't been back to their mountain home since. All the news they received about Krycek's condition came from Doctor Nash during her biweekly visits. On every visit she brought bags of baby items and even started bringing bolts of fabric when she found out they had a sewing machine. 

Instead of Carol Schmidt making the bib overalls that Blair wanted, Nash had promised that she would make them. 

The men sorted through another load of baby items that the Colonel had dropped off before she hurried over to visit Frohike. They had filled a cupboard in the laundry room with diapers and plastic diaper covers. One shelf in the kitchen cabinet was now filled with baby bottles. To Walter's and Blair's humiliation on that trip she also brought three breast pumps. On this trip she came loaded down with infant and baby clothes for up to a two-year-old. They now covered the dining room table as they sorted through the items. 

"Hey, how cute is this?" Sandburg said as he held up a tiny pair of bib overalls. 

"Almost as cute as you," Ellison said as he hugged Sandburg from behind. 

Mulder smiled sadly as he folded the infant clothes. 

"A penny for your thoughts?" Skinner asked. 

"I miss John and Alex." Mulder sighed. "Paul and Mike are coming in a couple of weeks with the parts for the new windmills and plumbing supplies for our second bathroom. What are we going to tell them if John and Alex still aren't home?" 

Skinner smirked. "I still haven't decided how we're going to explain this to them." He touched his round belly. "Maybe they won't notice." 

Mulder slipped his hand inside the overalls and caressed Walter's belly. "If you're worried about their reactions, you and Blair could go hide out at Laura's." 

"Nope." Skinner shook his head. "They might as well find out now than wonder where the babies came from when they visit again." 

"I still hope that Alex and John make it home before they arrive." 

"You know Liz said that Alex's cast is going to come off next week, and now that he's finally regained consciousness, I expect that they'll sneak him out of the hospital as planned after his cast is removed," Skinner said. 

"Maybe I should go and help spring him?" 

"No you don't, Fox. Liz has everything under control without your interference." 

Ellison chimed in. "At least Laura's offered Liz a place to stay." 

"We won't be getting any more free baby supplies," Sandburg said. 

"I think we have more than enough," Skinner said, "I better get back to tending the vegetable gardens." 

The gardens had been a blessing. They occupied Walter's mornings while not being too strenuous for him to do in his present condition. Mulder did have to help Walter back to his feet on a couple of occasions. But with Ellison's help they made a kneeling platform with foam padding and handles that Walter could use to pull himself up after weeding by hand. 

Ellison clapped Mulder on the back. "C'mon, Fox, let's get those logs sawed down for the bathroom addition." 

They'd already removed the roof over the existing bathroom and installed a new floor above it. The new bathroom was going to be the same size as their existing one. The hardest part was going to be the plumbing and building the stone fireplace on the wall between loft bedroom and the adjacent bathroom. The fireplace would be used to heat both rooms. Mulder hoped that with the help of the Doggetts that they'd be able to get the room completed quickly. They also had to assemble the windmills and build the battery rooms for the Gunmen's and Nightingale's places. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog and Rat 

Thursday, June 6, 2002 

A week later, Colonel Nash inspected the ambulance that Doggett was going to use to transport Krycek home. She had chosen the ambulance for the medical supplies and equipment that were stored inside. Along with the standard equipment, she loaded what she and Laura would need to do a c-section to deliver Walter's baby. 

Orders had come down from Command that as soon as Krycek was fit for travel, he was to be flown to the medical research facility at area 51. So after a brief discussion with Doggett they decided that today was the day. 

"Liz, there you are," General Norris said as he limped across the parking lot with the support of a cane and stopped beside the ambulance. 

"Sam, how are you?" she asked, looking up at the tall and trim army General. 

"Fine. The leg still gives me problems when it rains." 

"You were looking for me?" she asked. 

"I wanted to know if you'd have dinner with me tomorrow night." 

Nash smiled and lied. "I'd love to." The General was nice and handsome, but Norris didn't make her heart sing, like one short charming man with a heart of gold did. Her Melvin was the type of man who would give his only shirt to a friend in need. 

"My place at seven o'clock then." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned and headed back across the parking lot. 

After the General left, she hurried to the second floor and down the hallway to Krycek's room. Doggett was there with the gurney. 

"Come on, let's get him out of here," Nash said. She had filled out the transfer forms. It would be a couple of days before the military realized that Krycek was gone along with their chief surgeon. 

Krycek winced as they lifted him onto the gurney. His cast had been removed along with the catheter. After almost eight weeks in the hospital his belly had grown larger along with his breasts. He was approaching his seventh month. 

Doggett bent and kissed him. "Don't worry, Alex, by tonight you'll be tucked into our bed at home." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

They had no problem getting him loaded on the ambulance. None of the hospital staff would even think to question Colonel Nash. 

As Doggett climbed behind the wheel, Nash reached out and touched his hand. "I'll meet you at the ranger's station." 

Nash hurried back to her quarters. She had already loaded her clothes and personal affects into the back the jeep. The last item she needed to take care of was Mulder's notebook that proved Krycek's innocence. Well it had proved it in Nash's eyes but she wasn't sure if it would be enough to convince a military review board. She placed the notebook in an envelope and wrote General Sam Norris' address on it. Nash also wrote the General a brief note, apologizing for dinner then explaining the contents of the notebook. 

With one final glance around her quarters she left for a new life. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog, Rat, Fox, and Panther 

Friday, June 7, 2002 

It was after midnight when Ranger Sean's helicopter landed at the cabin. Sean had offered to fly them when he had gotten a good look at Krycek. He also offered to hide the ambulance and Nash's jeep from prying eyes. 

When they heard the helicopter through their open bedroom windows, Mulder and Ellison ran out of the cabin. They had pulled on their jeans and boots. 

They ducked under the blades and opened the back door of the helicopter as Nash climbed out of the front seat. Krycek was sitting leaning against Doggett. 

"Be careful with him," Nash said, "Carry him upstairs and get him into bed." 

Mulder and Ellison made a chair with their arms, and with Doggett's help they got Krycek situated between them and carried him toward the cabin, while Doggett grabbed Nash's bags. 

Doggett paused and poked his head in the helicopter. "Thanks, Sean. We'll get the rest of our stuff tomorrow." 

"No problem, John. Take it easy." 

Shutting the helicopter door, Doggett hurried across the field and into their home. As he set Nash's bags on the sleeper sofa in the parlor, he could hear her upstairs giving directions to Fox and Jim. Before he could join them upstairs, Tiger blocked his path and meowed loudly while looking up at him accusingly. He bent and picked the small feline up then he proceeded upstairs. They had Alex in bed and Nash was checking him over. God it felt great to get Alex back home where he belonged. 

Doggett had a lot of time to think during the weeks that he stayed close to Alex's side. It would be hard but he was determined to make this relationship work for Alex and their daughter. If he could just find a way to break through that wall Alex keeps around him. 

A plastic tarp covered the construction on the far side of their bedroom. It looked like they finished the fireplace and were making good progress on the bathroom. 

Mulder walked over and hugged him. "John, it's nice to have you and Alex back." 

"Thanks Fox. Where's Walt?" 

"Oops." Mulder glanced over the railing. "I guess stuck in bed ... he's been having a hard time getting on his feet without my help. I better go see how he's doing." 

Doggett chuckled as Mulder rushed downstairs. It had been almost seven weeks since he'd last been there and he could imagine that Walter would be huge at this point in his pregnancy. It felt good to be home again. 

Nash stood and handed him the bag she had carried inside. 

Reaching into the bag, Doggett pulled out a plastic urinal and a bedpan. 

"Now, John, remember what I told you about Alex's condition. He's at a high risk that he could go into early labor again. He's only to get out of bed for short periods to exercise his leg, and I have to stress again how important it is for you to perform therapy on his leg like I showed you. In his current condition, Alex is at risk of developing deep vein thrombosis, or worse, pulmonary embolism, which can be fatal. He's to stay up here, do not allow him to walk up and down the stairs." 

"Don't worry, Liz, I'll take care of him." Doggett had already memorized her instructions back at the ranger's station. "I left your bags on the sleeper sofa downstairs. Jim, do you want to make the bed up for our guest?" 

"Sure, John." 

On their way out of the room, Nash paused in the doorway and turned back to face Doggett. "And, John, no intercourse." 

"I know, Doctor, you've already told me twice." 

She smiled then followed Ellison downstairs and into the parlor. 

"Liz, if you're hungry I can whip you up a cheese and mushroom omelet or something." 

"Right now, Jim, I just want to brush my teeth and turn in for the night," she said. 

"I'll get your bed made up while you get ready for bed," he said as he moved the coffee table out of the way then stacked the cushions on the floor. 

Nash dug through one of her bags for a nightgown and her cosmetic bag and carried them into the bathroom. When she came back into the room ten minutes later, Ellison had the sleeper sofa made. 

"Thanks, Jim. What time does everyone get up around here?" 

"When the rooster crows." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear, Fox, Dog, Wolf, Panther, and Rat 

Friday, June 7, 2002 

Nash woke to the sound of talking and the pleasing aroma of bread baking and potatoes frying. She was far too comfortable to move just yet, so she lay listening to Mulder and Walter talk quietly in the kitchen. By the way they kept their voices low, it was obvious they were trying not to wake her. It was all Liz could do not to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

The rooster crowed and she decided it was time to get up and start her new life on the mountain. 

"Good morning, gentlemen," she said cheerfully as she grabbed her cosmetic bag and the sundress she had chosen to wear for the day. No more uniforms for her. From here on out it would be dresses, slacks, and shorts. 

"Good morning, Liz." 

"Is it all right if I take a shower?" she asked. 

"Help yourself," Skinner said from his place at the cook's table where he was sipping a cup of tea while watching Mulder prepare breakfast. 

Nash entered the bathroom and closed the door. After her shower she braided her hair and wore it in a ponytail. Next she applied makeup, only a little powder and lipstick. Long ago she had stopped using foundation and eye shadow. When she stepped out of the bathroom carrying her nightgown, Jim and Blair were waiting their turn. 

"Good morning." They greeted each other as the two men quickly slipped inside the room. 

Nash walked into the parlor and put her nightgown away. 

"That's a pretty dress," Mulder said. 

"Thanks, Mulder." Nash smiled. "It feels nice to finally hang up my uniforms." 

"You look lovely, Liz," Skinner said. 

"I have breakfast ready, if you're hungry," Mulder said. 

"I'm starving. So it's your day to cook?" she asked and sat on the counter stool next to Skinner. 

"It's Walter's. I'm making up to him for last night." Mulder scoop a slice of cheese quiche onto a plate with two slices of toast then set it in front of her. 

"Mm, it smells delicious." There was butter and raspberry jam on the table so Nash reached for the butter knife and generously buttered her toast, while Mulder set a coffee mug in front of her. 

"How do you take your coffee?" 

"Black." She breathed in the aroma of the freshly percolated coffee. "I'm surprised you still have coffee. It's becoming harder to get nowadays." 

Skinner picked up a fork and sliced through his quiche. "Last fall we managed to scavenge dozens of cases of vacuum-sealed bags of beans. We have at least a five year supply stored in a cool and dry part of our root cellar." 

"Well then, I guess I did move to the right neighborhood," Nash quipped. 

"Liz, are you looking forward to moving in with Laura?" Mulder asked. 

"For now I am," she said with a sly smile. What Nash wanted was to eventually move in with Melvin and had even discussed it with Laura who had fallen in love with Byers. In the near future, she hoped to be switching places with Byers. For now, Nash was looking forward to being courted by Melvin. She'd never met a warmer group of people than those living on this side of the mountain. Even Langly had started to warm to her after a period of initial distrust. 

Doggett came into the room carrying a tray. He unloaded the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. 

"How's Alex this morning?" Mulder asked. 

"Hungry and bored," Doggett said. "I don't know how I'm going to keep him in bed for two more months." 

"Maybe if I taught him how to knit or do needlepoint," Nash said. "That might occupy his time." 

Skinner chuckled. "I'm sure Alex would like that." 

"I'd be willing to try anything," Doggett said. 

Mulder dished up breakfast for Sandburg and Ellison as the two men stepped out of the bathroom. "We do have hundreds of books that Alex can read or study from. And we could move the CD player up to your bedroom," he said. 

"It's too bad we didn't pick up that LCD flat screen TV with a DVD player when we had the chance," Doggett said. 

"I'm sure it's still at the store," Mulder said. "If you want I can sneak into the ruins and pick it up." 

"You're not going anywhere without me," Skinner said. 

Mulder walked around the tall cook's table and kissed him. "Okay, after the baby is born we'll go together. Now, I need to get outside and milk the cows, feed the livestock, and clean the barn." 

"What about the dirty dishes?" Skinner looked at the sink, piled high with dirty dishes and pots and pans. 

"I only said I'd cook breakfast." Mulder chuckled. "The rest is up to you." 

Skinner grabbed his hand. "Okay. What do you want for lunch?" 

"Ice cream." Mulder smiled and kissed the top of his bald head. 

"How about, ice cream and egg salad sandwiches?" 

Licking his lips, Sandburg said, "That works for me, Walter. Can you add a pickle." 

"Sure, Blair." 

Sandburg stood and carried his empty plate to the sink. "C'mon, Fox, I'll help you milk cows." 

"Thanks, Blair, I could use the help this morning." 

Ellison finished eating. "I have chickens to feed and eggs to collect." He looked at Doggett. "If you can spare some time away from Alex, I'd like to get the roof on the upstairs bathroom today. Your Dad and brother will be out in a few days with the pipes and fixtures for the bathroom. It would be nice to have the room ready to hook up everything." 

Doggett sipped his coffee and nodded. "I noticed you have the stone fireplace completed. You guys have done a really nice job." 

Ellison smiled. "I think we're skilled enough now that we should have no problems building that large stone fireplace in the parlor expansion later this summer." 

Nash was enjoying listening to the men discuss their chores and home improvement projects. She glanced over at the small quaint parlor with the potbellied stove. "What type of parlor expansion are you planning?" 

Skinner spoke up from his place at the sink, washing dishes. "Our current parlor is a little small for six men and with three kids on the way we thought it might be nice to have a large gathering room that had a nice size fireplace and more seating." He smiled contentedly. "Liz, one of the advantages about living in a log home is that it doesn't take much to heat the space. The logs keep this place nicely insulated in the winter and cool in the summer. We'll be expanding the parlor out about fifteen feet and building a couple of small bedrooms off to the side." 

Nash could see the happiness in Skinner's eyes. He really was proud of their home and extended family. "It sounds like an ambitious project," she said. 

Ellison picked up the wicker basket used to collect eggs. "Not really, we've cut down more than enough trees to build the addition." 

"Do you need any help, Jim?" Nash asked. She figured she might as well learn something about country life, since she'd be spending the rest of hers here. 

"I could always use help," he said and held the door open for her. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Frog, Stork, and Puppy 

Friday, June 7, 2002 

Frohike took a little extra time grooming that morning after Mulder had radioed to inform them that Alex was home and Liz had spent the night on their sofa after leaving her career in the army. 

"Are we getting a new mommy?" Langly snarked when Frohike stepped out of the bathroom, cleanly shaved. 

"Watch it, hairboy, or you'll be going to bed without your supper tonight." 

"I like Liz," Jimmy said. "She made us some really nice slipcovers." 

"If you like that frilly girly stuff," Langly said. 

"You have good taste, Jimmy, unlike some people," Frohike said. Byers had spent the night over at Laura's place. With Liz moving in with the other woman, it would be somewhat awkward for Byers to be spending any future nights at his girlfriend's one bedroom cabin. 

Frohike was looking forward to becoming more intimate with Liz now that she had moved to their mountain. He couldn't recall ever feeling so comfortable around a member of the female persuasion. Usually he would flirt and make lewd passes at them because it seemed to be expected of him. He never expected to be taken seriously. Now not only had he found someone who took him seriously, but seemed to find him physically attractive as well -- go figure. 

A romantic dinner was called for. "Langly, Jimmy, can you boys spend the night over at Mulder's? I'm going to invite Liz here for dinner tonight." 

Langly sighed. "Just how serious are you about this woman?" 

"I'm more serious about Liz than I've been about anything in my life." 

"Okay, Melvin, as long as she makes you happy." Langly stood. "C'mon, Jimmy, let's go pick some wild flowers for Romeo to give to his girlfriend." 

Frohike had an idea. "Guys, if it's not too much trouble could you try to catch some trout for me to serve for dinner tonight?" 

~x~X~x~ 

The Rat and Bear 

Friday, June 7, 2002 

Outside the guys were putting the roof on the new bathroom. The pounding was quite loud inside the cabin. Skinner carried a bed tray with a teapot and teacup, and scones with clotted cream and jam up to the loft bedroom. Krycek was sitting propped up in bed reading. 

"Are they too noisy?" Skinner asked as he set the tray over Krycek's legs. 

"I'm not about to complain," Krycek said as he set the book aside. "Do you know how much I'm looking forward to having a bathroom up here?" 

"I think we're all looking forward to having the additional bathroom," Skinner said as he poured the tea into the cup. 

"Thanks, Walt." 

"My pleasure." 

"Would you like to sit and talk for a while?" Krycek nodded to a winged back chair. 

Skinner chuckled. "I'd like to talk but if I sit it's impossible for me to get back on feet without help." He walked over to the new addition and looked at the stone work on the new fireplace; it was still missing a mantel. "So why did you go to the ruins?" 

"I needed some pants that would fit," Krycek sighed. "A lot of good pants do me now." 

"You were lucky you didn't lose your baby." 

"I am." Krycek sighed. "Before I went I had started to have doubts about going through with the pregnancy...." 

Skinner looked at him questioningly. "I thought you were the one looking forward to having this baby." 

"I was, and then I started to think about how it was going to change my life and got scared." Krycek frowned as he picked up the scone. "I'm even more scared now at the thought of losing her." 

"Her?" 

"Didn't John tell you? While I was in the hospital they did an ultrasound. We're having a baby girl. John's thrilled." 

"And you?" 

"I'm tickled pink, pun intended." Krycek smirked and took a bite of the scone. He chewed and swallowed. "What about you, Walt? Have you finally accepted that you're going to have a baby in a month?" 

"Yeah, well, it took a long time for it to sink in but Fox and I are now pretty psyched about having a child. We've even chosen names. Connor if it's a boy and Ripley if it's a girl." 

"Let me guess -- Ripley was Fox's idea." 

Skinner smirked. "What do you think?" 

"I thought so." Krycek chuckled. 

"I better get downstairs and start lunch. Yell if you need anything." 

"I heard you were making ice cream. I'd like a bowl when you have it done." 

"No problem, I'll bring it right up." Skinner waddled out of the room. 

Krycek smiled and picked up the teacup. "Life is good." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Frog 

Friday, June 7, 2002 

Everything was perfect. Frohike double-checked the table. A linen tablecloth was on it and in the center sat a vase of purple and white wild flowers between two candles. Mulder had dropped off a chilled bottle of Riesling inside a bucket of ice. 

Liz was on her way over from Laura's. Byers had volunteered to escort her over then make himself scarce. 

The front door opened and Liz and Byers walked in. 

"Melvin, if you don't need anything else I'll leave you two alone," Byers said as he hovered in the doorway. 

"Thanks, John," Frohike said without taking his eyes off his date who looked absolutely radiant. 

"Liz, you look beautiful." 

"Thanks, Melvin. You're very dapper yourself." 

Frohike smiled. "I hope you're hungry." 

"I am. Something smells delicious." 

Frohike took her hand and led her over to the table. "Langly and Jimmy caught trout this afternoon in the stream. I've pan fried it and made a yogurt sauce. Along with that we're having honey glazed baby carrots and a baked potato with sour cream and chives." 

"That sounds so good," she said as Frohike held the chair while she sat. 

"In a few weeks we should start getting fresh vegetables from garden, then you'll really be in for a treat." He walked over to the stove and dished up the food onto the plates then carried them over to the table. Next he filled their wineglasses. 

"How did you know my favorite wine was Riesling?" 

"It's mine, too." Frohike sat and picked up his fork. "Are you all settled in at Laura's?" 

"Yes. But it feels strange ... I haven't shared a bed since I shared one with my sister." 

"You've never been married?" 

"No. I've had many relationships, but I never met anyone I could love." She looked into Frohike's eyes. "Until now." 

Frohike reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "Me neither, until now." 

~x~X~x~ 

End of Chapter Twelve: Spring Romance 

Coming soon Chapter Thirteen: Aughhh! 

Feedback:   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
